Acute Spawn
by Jessica M.C
Summary: A collection of small stories about Dawn and Spike. I think they are acute couple. Tehehehehe sorry for the pun
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Acute Spawn  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: pg-13, just in case  
Show/Genre/Characters: Buffy/general/Spike and Dawn  
Warnings/Spoilers: Warning don't read if you haven't watched seasons 1-7. 'Cause I don't know where I might go with the stories  
Summary: Small fic-lets of Dawn and Spike. I think they're _acute_ couple.(tehehehe I'm sorry for the horrible pun!)**

**I also don't own the characters, unfortunately. I only own the plot.  
**

**Title: Kiss it Better  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

'Bang'

"Owe, owe, owe! Dam it!" Dawn hobbled through the door of Spike's crypt.

"Dawn?" Spike asked alarmed, "You alright?" He started to get up, but didn't when Dawn waved for him to sit back down.

"Yeah," Dawn told him, and hobbled to the couch. She sat on the couch facing Spike.

"Le' me see" He told her patting his lap.

"Are you going to touch it? You're just going to look, right?" She asked timidly.

"Le' me see," He patted his lap again and she put her hurt ankle up on his lap to inspect. "Looks like you twisted it good n' proper. Think it may need ice." He told her, placing his cold hand on her sore ankle.

"No, no" She said "I don't need ice. I will be fine."

"Well you _should_ put some ice on it, but if you don't feel you need to," he pulled her across his lap, careful to not make her ankle worst. "Then maybe you want me to kiss it better?" He smiled mischievously.

Hope you liked it!


	2. Ch 2 Life Liberty and the Pursuit

**Title: Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG  
**

Spike was on the couch of his crypt smoking, painting his nails black, and watching Dawn do her History homework. She kept sighing. With the last large sigh spike couldn't take it.

"What is it, Dawn?" He asked her around his cigarette, blowing on his newly painted nails.

"Well, we are learning about the constitution. And I'm just a ball of energy. So, I don't think I should have to learn about human things!" She told him around her book.

"Not understanding it?"

"Nope, can't remember the stupid stuff!" She pouted. Dawn threw the book on to the floor.

"Well, think of it this way," He told her. "You have three basic rights. The right to life," He put his fingers on her wrist, feeling pulse. "Check. The right to liberty" He looked around, he still held her wrist. "Check no Buffy, and" He leaned in closer and entwined their hands, her pulse sped up. "The right to peruse happiness," He leaned in and kissed her.

"Hmm," She told him "you just took one of my rights," He frowned, fearing rejection. "It's no longer pursuit, I'm diffidently happy!" Dawn just smiled at him. Then She kissed him, again. She would remember the rights, but still fail the test. He would explain it more in depth when she had him help with corrections.

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Ch 3 If Dawn has cookies

**Title: If Dawn has some cookies  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

Thank you for the wonderful comments!

I was reminded of the wonderful kid story if you give a mouse a cookie, because I was reminded of the story, I had a cookie craving (thank goodness I had some in the house)! I hope you have some milk and cookies too!

If Dawn has cookies, Spike will want some.

If you give Spike some cookies, He will want some blood to dunk them in.

If Spike wants some blood to dunk his cookies in, Dawn will say no to the blood ("Eeeeewwwww! You will just have to settle using milk.")

If Dawn says 'no' to dunking cookies in blood, Spike will not want to get his own milk.

If Spike doesn't want to get his own, He will steal Dawn's.

If Spike steals Dawn's ("Hey, get your own!" ), they will both be too stubborn to go get more milk from the fridge for the rest of the cookies.

If they are both to stubborn, they will run out of milk.

If they run out of milk, the cookies won't be as yummy.

If the cookies aren't as yummy, Spike won't eat them.

If Spike doesn't eat his remaining cookies, He will want to do something else.

If Spike wants to do something else, Dawn will tell him he has to pick up his cookies ("Hey, You better clean those up!")

If Dawn tells him he has to pick to pick up his cookies, Spike will tell Dawn to do something rude ("Piss off").

If Spike tells Dawn to do something rude, Dawn will throw spike's cookies at him.

If Dawn throws Spike's cookies at him, Spike will throw crumbs at Dawn.

If Spike throws the crumbs at Dawn, they will go down her tank top ("Hey, this is a new tank top!")

If the crumbs go down her tank top, Spike will offer to help clean them up ("Sorry, love. Let me 'elp with that.").

If Spike offers to help clean them up, Dawn will become flustered.

If Dawn becomes flustered, Spike will think she is adorable.

If Spike thinks she is adorable, he will want to bite her.

If Spike wants to bite her, it will remind him of blood.

If Spike is reminded of blood, he will want some cookies.

Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. Ch 4 Reflections

**Title: Reflections  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG-13**

I hope you like this! I thought of it after i received a fwd text similar to this. Please Read and Review.

Dawn stood in her room in front of the mirror. Behind her she could see the reflection of the open window. The night sky was always so calming for Dawn.

She had just had a shower. She dried her hair with a towel. Dawn was in her pajamas, the monkey pajamas. Her mother had bought Buffy and her matching pajamas the Christmas before… before everything. Before she found out she wasn't real, wasn't anything, an object. The same Christmas Spike had been hanging with the Scoobies. He had bought her a necklace that said 'bite me' on it. No one but her and Spike knew about it. He had snuck in through her window. When she walked in to her room that night, she had found him on the love seat under her window. He had a present on his lap, the present's image in the mirror across from the love seat looked as if it was floating.

Dawn grabbed her necklace from the night stand. Putting it on, she stood in front of the mirror.

She voiced her thoughts aloud, not loud enough for any normal ears to hear. "Does he like me?" She looked at her self, "'Course not. I'm not as beautiful as Buffy." Dawn looked at her eyes in the mirror; she believed they were her best quality. "Does he even think I'm pretty? Don't be silly, there are other older women to look at, who aren't childish." She played with her necklace, "Would he care if I disappeared? No, one less burden." The wind stirred. Cigarettes, leather, and whiskey, What Spike smelled of. Dawn smiled thinking of him. "I love him anyway." She told her reflection. Smiling slightly to her self she turned around only to find Spike behind her. She stepped back a step, startled. He followed her.

Spike looked down at her. "I don't like you, you're not pretty, and if you disappeared I wouldn't cry." Dawn was almost in tears, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Spike moved between Dawn and the mirror. "I _love_ you, you're the most beautiful _woman_ I know, and if you disappeared I would follow your trail until I couldn't go any farther, then if I didn't find you I would _die_." He got down on his knees in front of her. "You are the only woman, besides your mum, that I respect too much too eat." She fell in to his arms. He glanced at the necklace she wore.

"Bite on the other hand…"


	5. Ch 5 What to do on Halloween?

**Title: What to do on Halloween?  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

I hope you like this, It's the first of a two part Halloween story. I think it's set in season 6, no Spuffy. Spike and Dawn are together.

**Enjoy~~~**

Dawn and Spike were out shopping. Dawn wanted to get some new clothes. She didn't have much money but she had enough for at least one new outfit. Fortunately she had Spike. They would get the five-finger-discount.

They had just gotten some new jewelry when Dawn stopped at a shop window. It was Halloween shop.

"Mom used to make our costumes. Dad would take us around every where." Dawn told Spike "He would even dress up. We would stay up most of the night, even if it was a school night, swapping candy, and eating it. Mom would always put on Charley Brown and the great Pumpkin, eat candy with us and tell us scary things, not too scary, though, 'cause I was little. I know it isn't a real memory but I miss that."

"That sounds like your mum."

"Yeah, she was always doing stuff like that." Dawn looked up at him. "Spike, what are we doing for Halloween?" Dawn asked Spike. "I think we should get dressed up and go out."

"What do you mean, 'Bit? It's dead for the undead."

"But I'm not dead. And it's my favorite holiday." She told him. "Do you want to carve pumpkins?" He just looked at her. "We could go get some and then we could decorate your crypt. We may want to start now though, 'cause your place isn't at all creepy." She smiled.

"Bite your tongue! My crypt is creepy! In fact, I do remember you being a bit scared the first few times you visited my crypt." He challenged her.

"Yeah but I was like 12 and evilly things were after me, of course I was scarred….or do you mean the first few times I visited _you_?" She asked him, taking his challenge, and raising it. "You were pretty scarred to. I remember you helping me sneaking back in through my window. You were soooooooo scared of Buffy waking up. I thought you could have been in the 'Nancy boy tribe.'" She smiled up at him.

"Oh is that how it is, love?"

"Yup, one might have even mistaken you for the_ president_."

"Fine, this nancy boy is going to stay home. And Miss Big Bad can go all on her lonesome. You can walk around with all of the ghouls, and goblins, and demons on your own." He was trying to scare her. "You may even get to see an M'Fashnik demon in the flesh." Spike told her.

"They work for the highest bidder, so unless someone is trying to kill me, I doubt I will. And as you said it's dead for the undead." She looked at the shop. "Please Spike, can we go out? I really miss that now that Buffy is zombie-like and mom isn't here." She pouted, and batted her eyelashes.

"All right 'Bit. We can go out. But we are leaving my crypt alone. No decorating it."

"Not even pumpkins?" Dawn pouted some more.

"Fine, we can have pumpkins." He sighed.

"Yay!" Dawn jumped up and down. "Then we are going to need …." Spike shook his head, following Dawn into the shop. What had he gotten himself into?

To be continued…

**Title: Just a bit of Halloween magic  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

This is the second part, hope you enjoy it! **Happy Halloween!**

"Dawn this wasn't part of the deal!" Spike told her as she held out make up to him.

"Come on! Spike, with out the make-up you won't look like you have a costume on!"She pleaded.

"You all ready made me carve pumpkins, I think I have had enough torture for one year,"

"I only made you do one and you had fun!" Dawn looked at their two pumpkins, Spike's was better than Dawn's, but he had been nice and told her it was beginners luck. "Please?" Dawn pouted.

"Fine, but don't get any on my coat. You have no idea what I went through to get this" Dawn chuckled, seeing a vampire pout was ridicules, especially when it was Spike!

"'Kay, hold still" She proceeded to put make up on his neck and face, while he made complaints, and sulked.

"K, I'm ready."Dawn announced as she appeared from the bottom of Spike's crypt where she had put her costume on. Dawn had put her hair up in an elegant do. She was wearing a dress that showed off her every asset. It was styled after southern belles'. It was a bit less poufy, though, so she could move in it. Dawn had spent the last week working on it. She had sewn it just like her mom used to.

"Dawn…"Spike was speechless. "You can't wear that," He told her. Dawn's happy face fell. She looked down .Spike cupped her cheek, making her look up at him. "I might get in to many fights; men don't always act proper with a lady about." He smiled at her. Spike took her hand and led her around the room, like he was a perfect gentleman like when he was a boy.

"You haven't seen the best part…"Dawn closed her eyes for a second and mumbled something. When she opened her eyes, she looked like a vampire.

"Dawn!"Spike started to freak out, he didn't think Dawn was a vampire; He didn't want her to be a vampire…

"Relax Spike, It's only a glamour." She told him. "I'm a vampire and _you _are _my_ victim." Dawn smiled at Spike, hoping for his approval. "That's why I had to put make up on your neck too, 'cause I gave you vampire bites." She looked up at him through her eye lashes.

"You make a wonderful vampire 'Bit." He shook his head. "Halloween is…"

"Fun!"Dawn finished the sentence for him. "Ok, let's go!" Dawn grabbed Spike's hand and led him out the door.

The evening was fun, free of mischief, other than a killing of an old guy. (It was just a couple of vampires, Spike easily took them out.) Dawn and Spike went to the Bronze, Partied It up, and were now on their way home, or rather to Spike's crypt. Dawn had dropped the glamour. They walked hand in hand, the young girl and her vampire victim.

"Thank you Spike, I needed this." Dawn squeezed his hand.

"Any time, love." He opened the door to his crypt for her, bowing as he did. He had been a gentleman all night. Dawn giggled and walked through the door, her face lit up.

Spike's crypt was decorated. It had the soft glow of candles, some decorations here and there. The pumpkins they had carved earlier seem to have multiplied. There were dozens of small jack o' lanterns all around the crypt, all with candles in them. And there next to the TV, on the stand were all sorts of sugary treats.

"Spike! How? When? Thank you!" Dawn hugged him

"You haven't seen the best part." Spike went over to the VCR and pressed play, there on the screen played Charlie Brown and The Great Pumpkin. Dawn sat on the couch astonished.

"Spike, How? You were with me all night," Dawn pulled her leg up on to the couch as Spike came to sit with her.

"Just a bit of Halloween magic, is all." He pulled her in to his arms. "Did I ever tell you how I got my coat? It was a _very _frightening affair with a slayer, not unlike your sister…."


	6. Ch 6 MrG

**Title: Mr.G  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

I couldn't think of a better name, sorry! I thought this would be funny, as I just went through a simmiliar situation. Althow my situation wasn't as bad. I made it worst for Dawn 'cause well... any way... Please read and review!

Dawn walked into Spike's crypt, later than usual.

"Homework?" Spike asked her.

"Loads of social, as usual."She settled down to do her home work. Once she took out her History book she made a face of disgust. Spike noticed it wasn't her usual look.

"What's wrong 'Bit?"

"Nothing." She told him, obviously lying.

"'Do you realize you are one of the worst liars in the world?"

"Am not, if I was a horrible liar, you would be dust by now. Buffy would have staked your ass for..." She changed the subject hoping Spike would get off track, no such luck.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this, I know when something is wrong. Tell me." He looked into her eyes, using the smile he knew made her melt.

"It's stupid. I got yelled at today and got a detention, no biggy." She waved it off with her hand, but Spike wasn't having any of it.

"You never get detention! Who yelled at you?" He asked her.

"A teacher, he's new …." She told him as if that was an excuse for the teacher to yell at her.

"What'd he yell at you for?" He leaned in closer.

"I, um, can't we drop it. I have homework." She looked back at her book. Spike gave her a look. She sighed, "I was drinking water in class and it went down wrong and I started to cough, and Janice put her hands up in the air, telling me to put my hands up, I laughed 'cause she looked funny, which made it worse, and Mr. G, yelled at us and handed us detention slips."

"He yelled at you and gave you detention for choking?" Spike was pissed off! No one talked to his Dawn that way.

"He thought Janice and I were fooling around, he was having a bad day. It's fine."

"It is not! No one should be yelling at you! I won't let him…"

"Spike, leave it alone, I have to deal with him for the rest of the year. As it is I'm barely getting through the homework he piles on. If you make a scene I won't make it through the class." She smiled at him to tell him everything was alright. Spike growled. "It's fine. Honest." Dawn told him, starting her homework.

"Fine." Spike still looked pissed, and diffidently not convinced.

"Spike, Guess what!" Dawn ran into Spike's crypt, the next day. "I have no social homework!"

'That's great 'Bit," Spike looked very interested, in fact he had a sparkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin played around the corners oh his lips.

"You haven't heard the best part! Mr. G wasn't in school today, gossip is, he just up and quit!"

"Really? Huh, that's interesting. He didn't say why?"

"Didn't hear why, don't care why. I'm just soooo happy he's gone!" She flopped onto the couch. "I think we should celebrate!"

"A Passions marathon?"

"With M and M's ?"

"And Twizlers and Gummy bears?"

"Diffidently," Dawn grinned up at him, "bring on the sugar rush!"

Hope you liked it! Read and review!


	7. Ch 7 French Kisses

**Title: French Kisses  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG-13 (It hints at naughty things)  
**

I hope you like this one! My Pen pal came to the US, which gave me the idea for this one. I wrote some of it in french, so there are translations for those of you who don't speak French.

Enjoy...

"Bonjour!" Dawn bounced into Spike's crypt. Spike looked up from the TV.

"Hey pet."

"Nos correspondents arrive aujourd'hui de France! (Our pen pals arrived today from France)" Spike looked at her then went back to the TV.

Dawn pouted and slid onto his lap. "Parles avec moi?(talk with me?)" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Love I don't speak French." He grinned, the grin he knew would drive her wild.

"No? Puis, Tu ne veux pas ___coucher avec moi, mais_ J'ai besoin de baisers. ___" She ran her fingers through his hair. Spike placed one of his hands on her neck, then slid it to her shoulder. "_EncoreTu es mon vampire préféré. J'aime ça quand tu embrasses ma poitr-___" ____**1**_

___Spike's eyebrow rose, he slid his tongue across his bottom lip. _

_"__Puis, tu _comprends___?"____2_

___Her question was met with Spike's smoldering eyes. "Hmmm, I think I can figure it out…." _

1"No? Then you don't want to sleep with me, but I need kisses." She ran her fingers-through hair history. Spike placed one of his hands on her neck, then slid it to her shoulder. "Yet you're my favorite vampire. I love it when you kiss my bre-"

_2"__Then, you understand?"_


	8. Ch 8 Midnight Snack

**Title:Midnight Snack  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG13**

**I hope you all like this one! It has been nagging at me for a couple of days. So here it is. I hope to add more stories soon. As always please read and review!**

Ssssssshhhhhhh

"hmmmmmm" Spike slowly awoke. Something had awoken him. That something was Dawn and a bottle of whip cream.

"Hey." Dawn was sitting on her bed Indian style eating ice cream out of the tub, the can of Reddi whip next to her along with Twizlers, M&M's and gummy bears. She was watching him.

"Dawn? Is Buffy Home?" Spike whispered. Spike looked up at her. She was only wearing his red button shirt; it had slid down one of her shoulders. "What are you doing?" He glanced at the clock. It was midnight. He sat up. He wasn't at all upset to be woken up.

"Buffy still isn't home from patrol. It's midnight, I wanted a midnight snack." She put another bit of ice cream in her mouth. "Whip cream seemed like a good option, and then I thought 'what is whip cream without ice cream?' Then I thought ice cream without M&M's was treachery and the rest just followed" She smiled at him.

"Did it, now?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Yup." She looked up at him from under her eye lashes. "Do you want some?" She asked tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck inadvertently. "I have plenty." She held out the whip cream can.

Spike grinned. It was just like Dawn to not realize what she was doing to him.

"I don't know 'Bit. It's the middle of the night. And I have some thing sweet already." He told her, reaching for the gummy bears. Dawn giggled.

"Yeah, sure." She told him, grabbing herself a Twizzlers.

"So, what woke you up, Nibblet?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She told him, looking at the bed. Spike could tell she was lying.

"Tell me, Dawn." He prompted her. "Gummy bear for your thought?"

She was smiling, much to Spike's surprise "You see Buffy won't be home till very late" She told him taking a scoop of ice cream and feeding it to him "I had a dream." She told him."It started with whip cream and ice cream …"


	9. Ch 9 All Nighter

**Title:All Nighter  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG-13**

**I hope you all like this one. Another will be up soon too, as this one inspired another one! Can't wait to have it up! As always please read and review.**

**Enjoy...  
**

"Hey 'Bit. Buffy home?" Spike climbed into Dawn's room. Dawn was studying. Books, binders, and papers were all over her bed.

"No, she's patrolling" Dawn told him, then caught her self. "And nonononono." She told him. Spike looked confused. "I have too much studying to do tonight." She tried to give him a stern face, but failed miserably.

"C'mon 'Bit" Spike walked over to her and got on his knees next to her bed. "Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"No! I already put it off until tonight because you were over last night. And the test is tomorrow."

"We studied last night." He told her.

"Having my book out while we make out does not count as studying." She told him. "So, no, you can't stay."

"You just need to relax so the information can retain it's self. I can help with that." He leaned toward her.

"Out." She pointed to the window.

Spike looked up at her. "Not even for a little while? We could-"

"No," Her pathetic resolve face was wilting.

Spike tilted his lips towards her for a kiss.

"Oh, no. I see what you are doing! No kisses."

"Not even one kiss?" He asked her.

"No because you will suck me in and I won't get any studying done and I will fail this test."

Spike sighed. "Fine, then." He walked towards the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," Spike climbed out the window.

The nights air him Spike. He had nothing to do that night. He could go patrol for Buffy, but he didn't see the point of doing her any favors. He went anyway though. He needed something to do. He couldn't spend the night with Dawn, fighting was the next best thing.

"Huhhhh" Dawn sighed. She wished she hadn't kick Spike out. If she was going to spend all night thinking of him he might as well be here. "Ugh!" She looked back at her notes, then looked at the clock. It was midnight. If she could spend another hour studying she would get into her pajamas. Dawn looked back at her notes. 'Right, reconstruction…..' She read as she took out her highlighter.

3 a.m.

Spike walked passes Dawn's house. All the lights were out but Dawn's. Spike climbed in to her room through her window.

Dawn was lying in her stomach on her bed. Her head was on a book. She had fallen asleep, her hand still held an uncapped highlighter. She was still in her jeans and t-shirt. It looked as if the books and papers had multiplied since he left.

He figured he should get her into bed. He took the highlighter from her hand and capped it. Spike started to clear her bed of the books and papers.

"Hey," Dawn woke up. "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." She sat up.

"You need to go to bed." He told her. He began stacking her papers.

"No, I need to study." Dawn took her papers from him.

"You need to go to bed." He told her again as if talking to a stubborn toddler.

"I'm in bed." She told him. "I'm just not sleeping." She opened her book. "You want to help me study?" She asked hopefully. She wasn't going to be able to stay awake unless someone helped her.

Spike sighed. "Alright, What are we studying?" He sat next to her.

"Ummmm" He head went fuzzy. She was really tired, and he was really close. He tilted his head waiting for an answer. "Right, ummm, reconstruction."

"Well, I don't know much about it." Spike told her, moving closer to see her book. Spike was really close. Dawn's head went fuzzy again.

Dawn leaned in and kissed him. Spike kissed back. Spike ran his hands through her hair. Dawn started to pull his leather coat off him. While doing so, she closed the book on her lap. The sound of the book stopped Dawn's head from the exploding fuzzies. Dawn realized she had more studying to do but placed the book besides her on the bed and leaned into Spike again.

Spike looked at the book "I do believe someone told me, making out next to a book does not count as studying." He teased.

Dawn shrugged. "Someone told me I need to just relax, so the information can retain it's self. I do believe you can help with that."


	10. Ch 10 Good Night Kiss

**Title: Good Night Kiss  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

**I couldn't wait to post this story. It's short but sweet. I hope you all like it! Please read and review! **

**Enjoy...  
**

Spike walked by Dawn's house. It was late. He had had a good night. He had spent some time with Dawn until Buffy got home and came up the stairs. Spike had got out of there fast. He didn't even get a good night kiss from Dawn. Dawn had wanted one, but Buffy had come up the stairs to fast. He didn't want to get caught by Buffy.

It was late, almost midnight. All lights were out but Dawn's at the Summer's house. It was still night, maybe he could give Dawn her good night kiss. Spike climbed through her window.

He found Dawn asleep on her bed. She was wearing her monkey pajamas. A novel was under her head. Spike smiled she always looked so peaceful when she slept.

"'Bit," He whispered. "C'mon it's time for bed." He picked her up.

"I want to finish the chapter." She told him sleepily.

"No, you need to sleep." He told her. She gave a small sigh. He moved the covers so he could pull them over her once he got her into the bed.

Dawn was falling asleep again as he started to lay her down. "Good night." He told her. He started to pull his arms out from under her and pull the covers over her.

"Night," She said automatically. He turned off the light. "Love you," She sighed.

He kneeled down next to her bed. "Love you to." He whispered, sweeping back her hair. "Good night." He kissed her lightly. A good night kiss, much like the one she was dreaming of at that moment.


	11. Ch 11 Cold Out

**Title:Cold Out  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

**i hope you like this one! It started with just the two of them singing to each other then snow balled! Please, Please, Please review! I love to hear what you have to say, maybe improve my writing!  
**

Dawn was baking cookies in the kitchen. She was swaying to a song on the radio. She pulled out a baking sheet and set it on the stove top so she could slip another in.

Spike was watching her from the kitchen door way. Dawn didn't realize he would be there, as Spike said the night before he was going to be helping Buffy patrol. But it was just as well, as Dawn found a new cookie recipe she wanted to try.

Dawn started to mix something in a bowl. 'Its cold outside' started to play on the radio. She sang along with the radio.

"I really can't stay…." She sang. "I've got to go away… This evening has been….So very-"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…" Spike sang along making Dawn look up. Dawn smiled at him as he walked, laid his coat on a chair. He grabbed her hands. He swayed with her to the music.

"My mother will start to worry..." She sang, reminded of her mother, wondering if she would approve of her with Spike. Would she have told her 'no', she couldn't be with Spike? Would she have told her mother by now? Would the storm of people have already started tearing apart their relationship?

"Beautiful what's your hurry?" He sang back, twirling her. When would someone find out? Did she want others to know yet? Would it be as bad as they both feared?

"Father will be pacing the floor…" Would her Father care if he were the man she thought he was when she was a girl? Would he have spent time trying to find out what was really happening with her and Spike?

"Listen to the fire pace roar…" Spike thought of how the Scoobies would burn Dawn for her decision. He would rather burn in hell than let any thing happen to her.

"So really I'd better hurry…"She turned away and took a step, one of her hands lingering in his. She couldn't help but think how she really shouldn't be here with him. Everyone would tell her how stupid she was being, how he was simply using her. But how could she not…

"Beautiful, please don't hurry…" Spike pulled her closer, kissing her neck. He couldn't live with out her. He needed her love. If others knew they couldn't have each other. They couldn't be together.

"Maybe, just half a drink more…." Dawn curled her fingers in his hair, while he kissed her neck. There relationship wasn't ready for others to know. Maybe in a few months… Maybe the storm of people wouldn't be that bad…

Spike twirled her around to face him. "Put some music on while I pour." He danced with her how he was thought when he was a boy, waltzing. One more reason, he was old enough to be her ancestor. But it didn't matter; they had each other, for now. They calm before the storm, it was a matter of time before the rush of comments, insults.

They waltz as the music danced around them, the aromas of the cookies whirling around them. The cookies were baking but weren't quite ready. They needed a little while longer before they could come out and stay the way they were supposed to.

Spike pulled her in closer. Spike stared into her eyes… the music moving them. They had time.

"So nice and warm…" Dawn sang to Spike. She loved the way he made her feel warm, so loved, even by just looking at her.

"Look out the window at that storm." Spike spun them in circles. He knew the storm would come when someone found out. But for the moment they were the only two there, the only two that mattered.

'My sister will be suspicious….' The radio reminded them. Dawn shook her head thinking of Buffy. Buffy, the only one she wanted approval from, the one she once competed against for Spike's affections. Buffy was the one who would ruin their relationship. She was the coming storm. She was the one who would decide what would happen, but for now…

"Dawn?" Buffy yelled. 'Bang' the front door closed. It seemed as if Dawn's thoughts had summoned her. "I brought home pizza!" Buffy carried the pizza box into the kitchen.

Dawn and Spike broke away from each other, regretfully.

"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy put the pizza next to the fresh cookies.

"Oh, uh, just stopping by to check on the little 'Bit here, I knew you were out and thought she could use a bit of company is all." The lie rolled off his tongue."I'll just be going… 'Night"

"Night, don't forget your coat, its cold outside." She smiled at him, despite everything she couldn't not love him, they would get through the storm, though, together.

"Its not bad out yet, Love."

"It's a little nippy out." Buffy shrugged. She walked out of the kitchen to get changed.

It wasn't bad out yet, but it would be soon...

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing more soon, I finally have some time to write! Happy Holidays!**


	12. Ch 12 The Night Before Christmas

**Title: The Night Before Christmas  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

"Hey 'Bit." Spike climbed through Dawn's window. "Buffy in bed?" He asked as he walked over to the bed in the dark. He pulled his coat of and placed in next to her bed.

"She checked on me about ten minuets ago, which means she just put all the gifts under the tree. She thought I was asleep." Dawn sat up and turned the light on. "Oh I have your gift. It's in my drawer. Here" She pulled the drawer open and pulled put a small box. He took it and opened it. It held a key on a chain. He looked confused for a moment, then realized it as she said it. "It's a key to the house." She told him, then in a whisper. "And my heart."

"Oh, Dawn…" He began.

"Its cheese-y, I know. I just thought… well, you I just wanted you to remember… and..." Dawn became flustered.

"It's wonderful." He told her putting it on over his head. "I brought you a gift, too." He told her pulling a small box from his coat pocket. "I hope you like it." He shrugged sheepishly.

Dawn smiled. "Of coarse I'll like it! It's from you." She took the gift and started to unwrap it. Under the colorful paper was a small decorated box. It had a key with a chain attached to it in the key whole. Dawn turned the key to open it. It sated to play a soft lullaby. I held a necklace that held a small blue heart shaped jewel. Spike sat besides her on the bed.

"Oh" Dawn said softly. "It's beautiful." She exclaimed. She snuggled in to him, laid her head on his chest. Dawn picked up the beautiful necklace carefully. It looked so fragile, as if it would break if she touched it. She wanted to put it on that moment, but was afraid to break the beautiful stone heart.

"Here, let me." Spike told her softly. She handed him the box. Dawn lifted up her hair for him.

"Spike it's beautiful." She held it to her. The stone was cold but felt so right on her skin.

"It was my mother's. I kept it all this time in the music box." He told her, closing the clasp. "My father gave it to her for their very first Christmas as a couple."

"Spike, are you sure? It's so elegant, and it's a family heirloom. It should stay with you." Dawn faced him.

"You are my family Dawn. You are part of my life whether you like it or not. You are the key to my existence" He pulled her closer to him. "My heart belongs to you, Dawn." Looking her in her eyes, almost as if waiting for rejection.

She smiled at him, almost crying. "I gave you my heart a very long time ago." She placed her head on his chest. "I love you Spike."

"Love you to, 'Bit." He pulled the blankets over them. "You better get to sleep, it's late."

"Yeah, Other wise Santa won't come, " Dawn chuckled.

"He was real, you know. He flew reindeer 'n had a sleigh."

"Really? Did he bring presents?" Dawn asked Spike. She sounder so excited, full of childish wonder.

"Well, no, he well, never mind." He couldn't ruin her Christmas.

"You know what I miss?" Dawn asked him. "The way Christmas used to feel when I was little. Dad used to read 'The night Before Christmas' and Mom backed cookies galore for Santa. Buffy and I would always help decorate them. We would be allowed to open one present the night before." She told him, almost nodding off to sleep. "I miss the story …and Buffy and I didn't open gifts tonight. I guess the universe was making me hold out for your gift."

"Maybe 'Bit. What was the story, 'The Night Before Christmas'? I read it to Dru a couple hundred times."

"Did she like it?" Dawn asked sleepily.

"She bloody well loved it. She made me read it to her for a whole week. I think I can still remember it." Dawn smiled in to his chest.

In a small voice she asked. "Could you, would you, ummmm, tell me … tell me it?"

"Anything for you, Love. T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house…." Dawn snuggled closer and clutched the new heart she held in her hands. Spike's heart was hers and she wouldn't trade it for any of the Christmas presents in the world.


	13. Ch 13 Proper Taste

**Title: Proper Taste  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG-13**

**This one is short, but I like it. I don't know if I like "Cold Out" I'm thinking of changing it a bit; I'm also going to start a few other series so be on the look out:) Please review!**

**Enjoy  
**

"Hi," Dawn walked into Spike's crypt. It was early after noon, Dawn would've been in school had it not been vacation, but she was grounded for sneaking out to "see Janice."

"Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe…." She batted her eyelashes at him as she sat next to him on his couch. "I wanted to show you my new presents. I never got the chance."

"What'd you get, 'Bit?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side. She wasn't carrying any packages or bags.

"I got some new stuffed animals, a couple magazines, a new diary…" She said toying with him, she played with her necklace; the one Spike had most recently given her.

"You said show me 'Bit, which means you have something to 'show me'" He saw right through her.

"Well, I did get some new nail polish. See" She put her hands out so he could see the new polish.

"Nice." He told her. "You risked getting grounded longer to show me your new nail polish?" He grinned.

"No I also got new lip gloss. It tastes like peaches, and I have one that tastes like strawberry, oh and the one I'm wearing." Dawn smiled, not telling him what the last one tasted of.

"What's that one taste like, love?" He leaned closer.

"I'm not telling, you will just have to-"Dawn was cut off by a kiss.

"Hmmmm, Raspberry." He licked his lips, "One of my favorites."

"I knew it was…." Dawn smiled back at him. "I really got to go though." She told him, but stayed right where she was.

"Hmmm, I don't think I got proper a taste there, Love." Spike pulled her closer so he could have a proper taste.


	14. Ch 14 HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Title: HAPPY NEW YEARS  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG**

Spike bounded through Dawn's window. Dawn was down stairs with the Scoubies. 11:59. Still the old year. So much done, so much not done. So much said or left unsaid.

12:00. Midnight. Dawn came rushing up the stairs, catching Spike in a hug and kiss.

"Happy New Years!" She told Spike breathlessly.

""Wouldn't you rather be with your Scoubies?" He asked her.

"No, I want to start the new years with the love of my life. Happy New Years!" Dawn kissed him again.

**Hope you liked it! Read and review!**


	15. Ch 15 Fortune Cookie?

**Title:Fortune Cookie?  
Author: Jessica M.C.  
Rating: PG-13**

**I know I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with the musical I'm in, homework, and stuff at home. One of my friends gave me the idea for this story, and a few others that are going to be put up soon. I hope you like it. I love this one! Please, Please, Please Review!  
**

Dawn and Spike walked out of the theater. He had taken her to see **Rent** the musical.

"That was amazing! I loved it!" She gushed. She held onto his hand.

"It was good 'Bit." To be honest he hadn't really watched the musical, he had watched her watching it. He had seen it on Broadway, so he knew the basic story line.

"Thanks for taking me!" She started to skip, then dance. She was humming 'Out Tonight' from **Rent**

"No problem, love." He twirled her in front of him. She laughed as he spun her. Spike loved to listen to her laugh. "Where do you want to know to eat?"

"Hmmmm, I think we should have Chinese." She told him. "Then go home and watch Dracula, It's on tonight."

"Chinese and Dracula?"

"Umhm." She nodded.

"Right, then, Let's stop by Cho Lang's."

"Perfect! " They walked towards the restaurant hand in hand, Dawn dancing in front. 'Light my Candle' from **Rent **was being sung by the couple.

...

Dawn burst trough the Front door singing 'Light my candle" with Spike. The couple's arms were filled with Chinese food.

"I'll get the TV," Spike told her as they set the food down on the coffee table. Spike threw his jacket on the chair as he walked pat to turn on the TV. Dawn started to open the food. They had everything they could have ordered, 4 different kinds of noodles, 3 kinds of chicken, 2 kinds of pork, egg rolls and fortune cookies.

"Yay, we haven't missed the beginning" Dawn cuddled into the couch with a container of noodles.

"I don't know why you like this movie," Spike complained. " Dracula is such a prat. He owes…"

"… You 12 pounds? Yeah you say that every time we watch this movie." Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

"oh, really?" He asked.

"Yup, I've heard that story like a million times." Dawn looked down at her noodles. "And come to think of it, every time we go to Cho Lang's you tell the story of how you bagged that Chinese slayer." She teased him.

"Yeah, well, you enjoy the story." He countered.

"No, I just humor you. I could probably repeat it word for word." She told him as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, really? Well go right ahead." He challenged.

"T'was durin' the boxer rebellion and Dru and I had..." Dawn imitated Spike's accent, badly. "Found a slayer's hid out. I sprang in to action…"

"Is that how it was" Spike mused.

"Sorry, Love I don't speak Chinese" Dawn mocked him. "I don't speak Chinese because I'm so overly macho," Dawn dropped the accent. "and I have a leather jacket and cool accent." Dawn couldn't hold it any longer. She dissolved into giggles. In her giggle fit she spilled her noodles on Spike's lap. Dawn laughed even harder at the look on Spike's face.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Spike grabbed the container of noodles and dumped it on her head. They stayed there. It looked as if she was wearing them as a wig.

"Oh!" Dawn looked at him with a grin on her face and noodles in her face. "Really?" She grabbed a container of pork and flung some of it at him. Pieces stuck in his hair. Dawn was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Spike grabbed another container and flung some chicken at her. Dawn grabbed a few containers and ran for the kitchen. Spike was right after her. They fired pork, chicken, and noodles at each other. Food covering the walls and counters as they fired. Dawn ducked under the island for protection as Spike threw an egg roll. She popped up to throw some more chicken. Dawn shrieked with laughter as it hit Spike in the middle of his forehead and stuck. Dawn, out of ammunition, dove for the refrigerator. She pulled open the freezer, grabbing ice cream.

Spike lunged for her. Dawn speared ice cream in his hair and on his face. "That's it." Spike tried to keep her pinned but they were too slippery from the food. Dawn slipped out of his grasp and ran, knowing as soon as he caught her he was going to tickle her. She made it to the living room. She dove for another container of ammunition. Dawn wasn't fast enough. He caught her around the waist. She squealed with laughter. Spike slipped on a puddle of noodles. They fell to the floor, a tangled mess. They were laughing so hard neither could breathe. Spike moved so they were no longer tangled. He ended up on top of her. Melted ice cream dripped from Spike's hair to Dawn's face. Dawn caught his eyes, the mess and food forgotten. All that remained was the two of them. It seemed as if they were suspended in time. Spike moved down and kissed her. It was sticky, but slow and sweet. Spike move his hands to her noodle filled hair. Dawn wrapped her's around him. The perfect kiss.

"DAWN! SPIKE!" Buffy screamed. They hadn't noticed she had come in the door. Buffy stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring down at the two of them on the floor covered in food.

Dawn sat up and looked around the room for hoping to find something that would help, her gaze landed on the fortune cookies on the coffee table. She grabbed one and held it out to her sister "Fortune cookie?"


	16. Ch 16 Tara the Fairy God Mother

Tara the Fairy godmother

_Spike kissed Dawn. His hands were tangled in her hair, Dawn's hands on his shoulders. It felt right. Dawn sighed, looking at her lover. They were by a lake having a pick nick the sun was just setting. Rose peddles falling around their heads. They were as red as blood…_

_Buffy suddenly grabbed Spike. The roses peddles turned to ash. They sky turned gray. Buffy pulled him away by his hair. She pointed at Dawn with a stake she was holding. Spike looked at Dawn, shrugged Buffy off. _

"_So long 'Bit." He told her. He pulled his blue heart from her neck and stuffed it in his leather coat pocket._

"_Spike, how could you leave me?" Dawn cried as Spike walked away. Buffy was in the background holding her hands on her hips watching him go. She was laughing. Loud, obnoxious laughter. Spike disappeared in to the ash. All Dawn could see was gray ash falling from the sky, all she could hear was Buffy's laughter. Dawn started to sob. The tears fell from her eye, rain started to fall. Heaven was crying for their lost love. Dawn started to drown. The water burned her throat. She couldn't breathe._

Dawn awoke with a start. 'It was only a dream' she told herself. 'Although, it might as well be real.' She told herself rubbing her red, puffy eyes. Dawn had cried herself to sleep the night before. She reached up and tried to comb through her hair with her fingers, no such luck. She had gone to bed without a shower and noodles were still in her hair. Dawn hadn't changed either. She still wore the T-shirt she was wearing the night before. She had only enough strength to take off the jeans she was wearing before falling into bed. She grabbed a pair of pajamas as she walked into the bathroom. Dawn didn't feel like doing anything today, including getting dressed.

Dawn stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was a tangled mess with noodles, pieces of chicken and pork. Dawn sighed and turned on the water scolding hot. She took off her clothes and stepped in. The water hurt her skin, but in a good way.

Dawn spent an hour in the shower not caring that Buffy needed to shower later. Dawn in fact let the water run for a full 15 minutes after she was out, just so Buffy would have a cold shower. Dawn was pissed at Buffy.

She couldn't leave the house, even though tomorrow was Valentines Day. Everyone else was going out, but her. Willow and Tara were supposed to go to the opening of a new Café, called The Witch Way café. Buffy was going to patrol the parking spot. Xander was taking Anya out to a fancy restaurant. Spike was going to hang with her at his crypt. They were going to watch cheesy movies and have snacks.

'Guess we aren't now,' Dawn thought as she put on her pajamas. 'Bitch,' she thought thinking of how Buffy ruined everything. Dawn opened the cabinet for a q-tip and saw all of Buffy's bath products. Dawn took out the eye cream, for her puffy eyes, the face mask and Buffy's hair curlers. Dawn was going to enjoy her day, despite Buffy and with the help of Buffy's very expensive products. She was going to imagine that Spike was going to pick her up tomorrow like they planned and she had to figure out what she was going to wear, and what she was going to do with her hair and make up.

Dawn applies the eye cream very generously, then the face mask. She considers dumping the rest of them down the sink, but thought better of it. Buffy needs them to look somewhat decent. The curlers took a while to put in, but totally worth it.

When Dawn leaves the bathroom, she is carrying Buffy's nail polish, make up, and some of her jewelry. She heads to her room, blasts the stereo and starts painting her nails. She chose the blue. She almost chose the red, knowing it was Buffy's favorite. But Dawn prefers the blue; it goes with Spike's necklace. Dawn paints her nails washes off the face mask and takes the curlers out. Her skin is glowing and her hair is perfect. 'All I need is an outfit hmmmm,' Dawn pulls out her clepto-box. It held cloths she stole that she never wears. She just stole them to see if she could. She pulled out a blue dress with a sweet heart neckline. She stole it because it reminded her of one of her dolls she had. It was her favorite doll. Dru had given it to her the night Angel had taken her, the night she met Spike.

'Guess I know what I'm not wearing,' Dawn thinks glumly. Dawn looked out the window. It is almost sun set, Buffy should be home soon. Buffy would shower, get dressed, yell at Dawn then leave to patrol. Dawn went into the bathroom and ran the hot water again. 'Cold shower for Buffy!' Dawn thought happily. She slipped into her room took off the dress and threw on her p.j.'s

"DAWN! I'm home!" Buffy yelled from down stairs. Dawn heard her walk up the stairs then knock on her door. Dawn grumbled, slowly opened her door and made an obviously fake smile at Buffy.

"Yes?" Dawn said with as much venom she could muster.

"Dawn, can I come in?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Dawn opened the door a little. "You already ruined my life, might as well invade my space as well." Dawn sat on the bed and flipped through a magazine.

"Dawn, I know your mad at me, but I did what's best for you. Spike is evil. He doesn't know how to love. He's just using you to get to me." Dawn's eyes flashed at Buffy. Dawn stood up.

"Is everything about you? Oh, wait, it's always about you. Buffy the vampire slayer. Let's kill her, lets fawn over her, let's forget she ever had a little sister, oh, yeah, I wasn't originally here! So it's easy to forget about me. No one ever tries to find out what I want, other than Spike. Do you know he would try to make me as happy as he could? He would get rid of a teacher who was mean to make me happy. I mean granted the teacher came back a week later but he is way better now!"

"Yeah, that's what love is getting rid of other people's teachers. Dawn let's be serious here, you and Spike won't go anywhere."

"That's what you think. If you would excuse me I would like to mope with out you here, so bub-bye." Dawn shooed her with her hand.

"Well, If you are going to be that way. I called Tara. She is going to babysit for you tonight. Please don't be mean to her. I'm going to shower then leave, behave yourself." Buffy walked out of the room. Dawn was very pleased to hear a scream come from the bathroom as Buffy got hit with cold water, that wouldn't heat up. 'Score One for Dawn." She smiled with satisfaction.

Buffy left 10 minutes later, hair not as bouncy as usual. Tara was on the couch.

"Sorry," Dawn told them. "I feel bad that you have to spend the night with me." She sat on the couch next to Tara."

"I love spending time with you! And it's not really your fault, sweetie." Tara told her, stroking her hair. So, tell me what has been going on." Tara asked, in her knowing way. She already knew, but was still waiting for Dawn to tell her.

"Spike and I have…. Kind of…. Been…ummm…seeing each other." Dawn looked down at the floor. Tara was still stoking her hair. "And, Buffy ruined it." Dawn burst into tears. "I love him, and now he's gone! She made him leave and he probably won't come back." Dawn sobbed. "And, I was going tell him that I love him tomorrow night and I haven't said it to him yet, and I wanted it to be to-"Dawn's sobs cut her off.

"Well, If you love him you are just going to have to tell him. Everything else will take care of it's self but maybe, I can play fairy godmother and help you fix this, best of all… My magic doesn't end at midnight…."


	17. Ch 17 Valentines Day

Valentines day

Dawn was sitting on her bed flipping thought the same magazine for an hour waiting for Tara and Willow to show up. Buffy had asked them to babysit. "As if I'm a baby." Dawn thought bitterly. She looked up at the clock again. Only 6:00. Dawn took a deep breath and waited for Buffy to leave. Dawn wanted to know what Tara had talked to Spike about. She was dyeing to know. Tara had left yesterday when Buffy got home, with the promise that she would talk to Spike.

Dawn looked at the clock again 6:02. "UUUGGGGHHHHH" Dawn flopped back onto her bed.

"Dawn!"Buffy yelled. "I'm leaving, behave for Willow and Tara!"_ Bang. _

Dawn bounded down the stairs. "Hey guys." Dawn looked at Tara expectantly.

Willow hugged Dawn. "Ruff couple of days, huh? I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"Yeah, So…." Dawn looked at Tara again. Tara looked away, at Willow.

"So, Dawnie" Willow showed her a bag she had brought. "I thought we could do makeovers. You're first!"

"Kay…" Dawn looked at Tara again. Again no acknowledgment.

For the next hour the witches did Dawn's hair, makeup and nails. First silly do's, then more elegant ones. It was almost dark and Dawn kept looking out the windows every few minutes, wondering what Spike was doing. She didn't want to sound girly, but she hadn't gone this long with out seeing him since forever.

"I think," Tara snapped out of her thoughts. "You need to put on a fashion show for us!" Tara suggested, shooing her up stairs. "Come down in something elegant, maybe blue. Do you have a blue dress, by any chance?" She asked, as Dawn made her way up the stairs.

Once in her room, Dawn pulled out her clepto-box. It was calling to her. She pulled out the blue sweetheart dress, then put on the heart necklace Spike had given her. It took her ten minutes to debate whether to wear the dress and necklace or not. Tara would know they weren't really hers. But, she couldn't help it, she they were calling to her.

Dawn called down the stairs, "Kay, what do you think?" She descended the stairs, to find the living room light wasn't on. Candles were lit around the room. Rose peddles led to the dinning room, which was also lit with candles. Flowers were on the table in vases. With a closer look the flowers were in a vase, within a vase, between the two vases was candy. First peanut M&M's, then gummy bears, lastly, twizlers.

And, there just putting the final touches on the table, was Spike. He was in a tuxedo. He looked very, very handsome.

"Hey, 'Bit. Have a seat." Spike pulled a seat out for Dawn.

"You did all this? It's amazing." Dawn looked up at him from her seat.

"I had this all planned for a month, then Buffy goes and ruined it. So, I had the witches help me pull it off. By the way, Baby doll dress, very nice." His eyes lingering on the necklace, then a bit lower for a moment. Dawn blushed.

"I like the flowers. And the vase within a vase idea" Dawn told him.

"I did them my self. My mom uses to do something like that when it was a special occasion."

"they're nice, Who knew you were such a Martha Stewart?" She teased.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Spike proclaimed.

Spike spent the next hour wooing her with dinner. An amazing meal, all made form scratch. It was delicious. They moved to the living room.

"Thank you for dinner." Dawn told him, nuzzling in closer to him on the couch. "It was amazing."

"Yes. I think I did rather nicely." Spike placed his chin on her head.

"How did you keep all these surprises? How did you not spill you guts?" Dawn asked him.

"Surprises aren't done yet, love." He told her. She turned to face him. Her eyes questioning him. Spike pulled out CD, and a small box.

"You made me a mix tape?" She asked to deflect form all theses gifts.

"Yes. All your favorites and some that I know will make you think of me." He cocked an eyebrow, leaned in for a kiss. They savored it for a moment. "And this." Spike pulled back and placed a box in her hands.

Dawn slowly opened it. The box held a charm bracelet. The bracelet held a doll charm, a blue heart charm, and a small charm that looked like a dagger. "Spike, it's, it's beautiful." Dawn looked at it.

"I hoped you would like it. The doll charm is for when we first met," He pointed out the charms. "My heart, and a dagger, I don't know whether you will stab me with it or save me with it, I can't tell…."

Dawn looked up at him. She knew what he meant. She could feel his dagger to. But knew he would never cut their bond with it, even for Buffy, even if he would die if he didn't. She wouldn't either.

"Spike, I don't want this to end. The moment we end this night it will be over. I won't see you, or talk to you. I need you, But Buffy…"

"Buffy is wrong. I love who you are, what you make me feel." He told her placing the bracelet on her wrist. "And I will give both of you time to come to terms with that."

"Spike," Dawn lifted up her head to see Spike's eyes, those blue, blue eyes. Eyes you could get lost in, and Dawn did frequently. "I love you." Spike grazed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle, like a butterfly.

"I love you to, Dawn." She kissed him now, not a gentle kiss. They were lost in there own happiness. No one else matter. Not the world, not her sister. They would fight for their love. The clock chimed midnight. The perfect end and start to their fairy tale.


	18. Ch 18 Bangel or Spawn

**Title: Bangel or Spawn?**

**Author: Jessica M.C. **

**Rating: PG**

**I'm sorry for not writting in *cough*months*cough cough*. I was crazy busy. So I ignored my muse. She was persistant. But I locked her up in a closet. When I fianly let her out she was mad and was all like 'you didn't want me before, _I_ don't want you now!' then walked out, _walked out, _on me! She just came back , I apoligized, she over loaded me with ideas. We're back to being friends. So I think there will be many more stories to come. I hope you like this one. Please read and review!**

Spike sighed as he waited outside Dawn's window, looking up he could see Buffy actually sleeping, _sleeping,_ on the love seat in Dawn's window. He hadn't gotten more than a fleeting glance at Dawn in months, _months. _It was driving him crazy! Buffy had not left her side. She ate with Dawn, slept in the same room as Dawn, and even took her patrolling. When Buffy couldn't take her, the welp, Xander was there. He was even worse than Buffy. He enjpyed keeping Spike and Dawn apart. The witches were nice, but buffy found out about Valentine's and now Dawn was under lock down.

Dawn sat on her bed glaring at Buffy. She couldn't stand Buffy any longer! She was sooooooo annoying! Dawn couldn't even take a shower without Buffy knocking on the door every five minutes. Dawn was being suffocated. Dawn walked over to Buffy, deciding she was going to wake her up rudely and send her to her own room. Dawn bent over Buffy. Her eye caught something moving down below. Something seemingly monster-like or,' Spike-like' she thought as he moved from behind the tree. Dawn's heart jumped. Buffy was asleep, Spike was outside, and Xander wasn't here home. Willow and Tara didn't ever blow the whistles but Xander had almost taken glee in it.

Dawn took the opportunity. She ran, quietly as possible, down the stairs, out the door, and straight into Spike's arms.

'click' Dawn's door closing woke Buffy up. She looked around, brushing her hair back with her hands. She heard the door down stairs close. Buffy turned around to see out the window.

"Dawn?" Spiked held her in his arm. "How?" He whispered.

"Buffy fell asleep, Xander isn't here and I saw you. I had to come out." Spike ran his hand through her hair. They both knew this wasn't going to last long. But he could hold her for the moment and pretend it was going to happen again soon. Dawn breathed in Spike's scent. How could Buffy not see how happy this made her? How safe she was with Spike? How he loved her?

Buffy saw the two's embrace. Even from up here she could see Spike stoker Dawn's hair. He stoked it gently, as if she would break. When Dawn lifted up on to her toes, her bare feet peeking out from her monkey pajamas, she lifted her chin up. Spike brought his lips down on hers, barely touching her lips. Buffy could see how much they cared for each other. But, Buffy still couldn't accept the relationship. It was Spike. He was evil. He killed people. "I don't get it!" Buffy complained out loud.

"You don't have to." Buffy turned to see Tara leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Buffy stared incredulously at her.

"Y-y-y-you don't have to get it? It's love. People outside it don't have to 'get it' for the people inside to feel it… I know that willow's love for me was hard to 'get' at first? But you all could see how h-h-h-happy she was and let her go. Why can't you do that f-f-f-for Dawn? Dawn isn't little anymore. Even though she is technically three, she has the feelings and memories of a 16 year old. Trust her. And Spike? He loves her. He wouldn't have spent almost a year with her if he didn't. He loves her. He wants her to be happy. He wants her to be loved and safe-

"Safe!_ I'm_ trying to keeper her safe!

"Is that whay you call locking her up for months?'

"If that's what it takes to protect her!"

"Are you sure trying to protect her? Or is it you you're trying to protect? I th-th-think you are projecting your problems with Angel on to Dawn. It's not fair to eithor of you to do that. They may be a teenager and vampire in love but they aren't you and Angel." Tara turned and left with an encouraging smile. Buffy stared after her. How could she make this about her and Angel? Obviously it was about Spike and Dawn! Buffy glanced out the window at the vampire and teenage girl. He is going to turn on her, then try to kill all of her friends and family, then he will leave town and break her heart- Crap! 'I do see them as me and Angel!'


	19. Ch 19 love her or die

**Title: love her or die**

**Author: Jessica M.C. **

**Rating: PG**

**So I hope you like it. I don't really know how well I've written Buffy... but it moves the story along. As always please read and review...**

Dawn sneaked into her room, expecting Buffy to be asleep where she left her. She wasn't. Buffy was sitting watching out her window.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked timidly.

Buffy sighed, "Dawn. Hey. We need to talk." Buffy left the room, expecting Dawn to follow. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Buffy put water on for tea.

"Soooo, Is this another one of those 'talks' where I sit and listen where you tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Then send me to my room?" Dawn sneered.

Buffy took a deep breath, let it out, and got the tea mugs out. "No, it's the kind where I tell you how stupid I've been…." Buffy offered an apologetic smile.

"The best kind." Dawn took one of the mugs and put a raspberry tea bag into it.

"Look Dawn. Spike is evil. He doesn't have a soul and I don't like the two of you together."

"I thought this was a 'you apologizing talk'?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that. It's just that you are my little sister. I watched you grow up. I remember when you and I would cuddle under the covers when there was a lightning storm. Or when I would read to you. Or the time you made Mom and I attend a funeral for a butterfly. You are _my_ little sister. I just didn't want you making the same mistakes I did…"

"But Spike and I aren't you and Angel! Spike would never hurt me, ever-"

"I know you believe that but-"

"But what?" Dawn demanded. "But you think that I can't take care of myself. I can."

"I know you can, it's just I don't know how to handle this! My little sister dating a vampire? All I can think is 'what if she gets hurt? What if she gets bite? What if he breaks your heart like Angel broke mine. And I just couldn't handle it."

"But you don't have to worry. I'm me. You know I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to. I also won't take crap from anyone, especially Spike. I'm like you. I'm strong willed. We are both stubborn."

"Yes we are. Mom was to. It's a Summer's thing. Mom would go bizerk to hear you were dating Spike…." Buffy shook her head as she poured the tea water. "But I understand that that he makes you happy. But I just I can't just let you go off with him. It's SPIKE!"

"Well you are just going to have to. You can't keep me locked up forever."

"You're right, I can't. But I'm not going to say I'm comfortable with you and him. But I can't keep you here forever. If you want to, you can see him. But there are rules! And I'm allowed to change them at anytime! And I want you to give something to Spike for me."

"Great…" Dawn groaned as Buffy got a pen and piece of paper to write down a note to spike…..

"Spike!" Dawn ran into his crypt.

"Dawn? What th-" His question was cut off by her lips on his.

"Guess what?" Dawn breathed into his neck. "Buffy is no longer keeping me under lock and key!" Dawn brought her hands up to run them through his hair, but stopped when she felt the paper in her hands. "Oh, yeah, this is for you…."

Spike took the paper, reading. "Love her or I will kill you…" He read in Buffy's hand writing." Hmmmm love? What kind of love do you think she meant?" Spike asked, playing dumb.

Dawn grinned, leaning in closer lips almost touching their lips. " Well you should probly love me in every sense of the word, just in case..."


	20. Ch 20 Missed You

**Title: Missed you**

**Author: Jessica M.C. **

**Rating: PG**

**So, I hope you like this, more to come!**

"Buffy?" Dawn called as she came down the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" Buffy's voice emanated from the kitchen. Dawn headed in that direction.

"Hey, ummm, you remember that Spike and I were going to LA tonight, right? To celebrate?"

"Yeah, I remember." Buffy said with a bit of attitude.

"Just reminding you and mayIborrowyournewboots?"

"No, you may not." Buffy opened the fridge.

"But, I don't have anything that will match my new dress, and besides you said it yourself you didn't really like them, please?" Dawn begged, adding puppy dog eyes for effect.

"Fine," Buffy rolled her eyes at Dawn as she put left over chicken in the microwave.

"YAY!" Dawn squealed as she ran for Buffy's room.

Few hours later Dawn was dressed for a night out. She had her new dress on as well as Buffy's boots. She had spent an hour curling her hair, and the amount of hair spray she had used probably made a hole in the ozone over the summer's house. She was just adding the final touch, the heart necklace he had given her, when Spike appeared in her doorway.

"Ready, love?" He asked her, taking in the sight of her. He almost didn't want to take her out, but instead stay in….

"Yea! I'm sooooo excited!" Dawn squealed. "We are really going to see 'Rent' on a huge stage, with real actors!"

"Is that all your excited for, love?" Spike asked her, teasingly looking hurt.

"Well, that and it will be my first night out since forever ago."

"That it?" Spike waved his hands at himself.

"Oh, yeah," Dawn said playing dumb for a few moments longer. "I' get to wea-." Spike leaned into her. She forgot what she was saying. All she think of was Spike being there, with her."I missed you." She whispered.

"Missed you to, bit." He leaned his head towards her, brushing their lips.


End file.
